


Merry Birthday?

by MadMax17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Presents, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax17/pseuds/MadMax17
Summary: Viktor celebrates his first Christmas with his husband and their cute, fluffy "sons".





	

Yuuri’s heartbeat was fast, harsh pants leaving his mouth and coloring the air before him in a small cloud. If he hadn’t been wearing gloves he was certain his hands would be covered in scratches from how many times he’d landed on the ice due to failed jumps. He just tried to consider himself lucky Viktor wasn’t at the rink today.  
You tend to flub your jumps when something’s on your mind, care to share?  
Yuuri shook his head, shoving the thought of Viktor out of his head for a little while and pushing his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes, doing his best to ignore the aching in his body from how many times it had hit the ice. It was only a few days before Christmas, before Viktor’s birthday, and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.  
He groaned and glided out of the rink, putting his guards on before sitting on a nearby bench and sighing deeply. Viktor had insisted on spending Christmas with Yuuri, said he wanted to celebrate as a part of their family.  
But what if it wasn’t everything Viktor expected it to be? What if he was disappointed?  
Yuuri forced air into his lungs, despite how tight his chest felt, and ran a hand through his hair. He forced himself to stand, made himself walk into the locker room to take off his skates and grab his things. He couldn’t remember much of the walk home, instead listening intently to his music and glaring at the ground. Even when he did get back to their apartment, he didn’t pay much attention to Viktor, which earned him several pouts and glares throughout the evening.  
So he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when a pillow shot out at him, hitting him on the face on his way to bed. It fell to the floor, allowing him the sight of an irritated skater sitting on their bed with his damp hair pushed back from his face.  
“Yuuri,” Viktor said and he nearly shivered at the tone. “Something’s been wrong all day, and you have bruises on your palms, why?”  
He instantly tried shoving his hands into his pants pockets, doing what he could to laugh it off with a slightly shaky, “I’m fine, you worry too much.”  
Yuuri turned and stepped toward the bathroom, thinking the idea of a warm shower may help him think clearly when strong arms surrounded his shoulders. He froze in the older man’s hold, feeling the russian’s toned body push up against his own.  
“Yuuri, please talk to me,” he said softly. “I’m worried about you, you hardly ate any dinner and you’ve been so distant all day, you wouldn’t even let me go skate with you. Did I do something to upset you?”  
Yuuri frowned. “No, of course not. Why would you think that?”  
“Because you refuse to talk to me,” he said, resting his forehead against the shorter man’s shoulder. “We’re married, aren’t we? So talk to me, like husbands do.”  
“Viktor…”  
“Yuuri, please.”  
Yuuri sighed softly and turned in Viktor’s grasp, wrapping his arms around his husband and letting his hands rest on slim hips. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just overthinking things.”  
“Like what?”  
Viktor looked him in the eyes, bright blue orbs shining in the dim light of their bedroom. Yuuri pushed a silver lock of hair out of his face and gently stroked his cheek.  
“It’s stupid, really.”  
“Come on,” he said, leaning into Yuuri’s chilly hands. “Try me.”  
“I’m just worried about Christmas,” he said softly, staring intently at the floor. “It’s going to be your first real one, and it’s your birthday. I want it to be special for you, but I can’t think of anything that would make it-.”  
“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, amusement riding his words. “You don’t need to worry about that, I-”  
“But it’s important,” he insisted, interrupting Viktor and taking in his surprised expression. Yuuri tightened his grip on the man in front of him, holding him closer than before. “It’s important that you enjoy yourself just as much as I enjoy having you here. So, tell me what I can do to make that happen. How can I make this christmas, this birthday, the best you’ve ever had?”  
Viktor looked at him with wide eyes before the corners of his lips turned up, and he smiled so widely Yuuri was surprised his cheeks didn’t hurt. And he spoke softly, his breath ghosting against the younger man’s ear in a way that was incredibly distracting.  
“Just be there with me.”

Yuuri’s grip tightened on the wooden spoon in his hand as he stared intently at the meat sizzling in the skillet on the stove.  
“You know, watching it won’t make the food cook any faster, piggy,” Yuri said, leaning against a counter and pushing back a few stray strands of blonde hair. In the year since they’d last skated together, the Russian’s hair had grown much longer, nearing the middle of his back now. He’d grown too, his body going through the changes that it was supposed to and making it much harder to act like the prima ballerina his coach had had him be before.  
“I know,” Yuuri said, forcing himself not to stir the ground pork and finely chopped onions again just yet. “But I’ve never made pirozhki, I’m nervo-”  
“You’re always nervous,” he growled and grabbed the spoon from Yuuri’s hand, turning to the meat. “I’ll finish it, work on the things you know how to make.”  
Yuuri nodded quietly, stepping back from the stove to finish the cake he’d spent almost all day working on. His mother had taught him how to make it, ever since he was a child she’d said it would be something he’d make with his wife during the holidays. He chuckled softly at the thought.  
“What are you laughing at?” Yuri asked suspiciously, glaring over his shoulder.  
“N-nothing, I...I was just thinking about my mom,” he said softly.  
The russian narrowed his eyes. “Why isn’t she here?”  
Yuuri sighed. “She refused to leave Hasetsu during the holidays, and I wanted my first Christmas as a married man in my own home.”  
The blonde huffed softly and lifted the wooden spoon to his mouth to taste the meat he was cooking before grimacing and reaching for a nearby bowl of salt and adding a pinch. “Must seem selfish to her,” he said.  
“What about you, Yurio?” he asked. “Why aren’t you spending the holidays with your grandpa?”  
“Stop calling me that,” he growled. “And we don’t really celebrate Christmas. Besides you invited me here, it’d be rude if I didn’t come.”  
“You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want t-”  
“Shut it, pork cutlet bowl,” he said, though his voice lacked the usual malice Yuuri had grown accustomed to. “You’re practically family at this point, it’d be messed up if I didn’t come. Besides, it is Viktor’s birthday.”  
Yuuri froze. You’re practically family.  
“Yurio!”  
The blonde jumped, turning back to undoubtedly shout something at the japanese man for startling him before he was engulfed in strong arms. The shock lasted all of three seconds before he started struggling.  
“H-Hey piggy, get off-”  
“Thank you,” Yuuri said softly, pulling back with such a childlike smile the blonde froze. “Does that make me your father?”  
“As if,” he growled, turning back to the meat with a snort, but unable to hide how pink his ears were.  
“Is the food almost done?” Otabek asked, peeking his head into the kitchen and nodding politely to Yuuri. “Babe?”  
“It’ll be done soon,” Yuri said, attempting annoyance but unable to pull it off. “Go back out and wait.”  
The dark haired man ignored the last comment and stepped farther into the kitchen, lifting Yuri’s chin with his fingers and placing a chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips. He smiled softly.  
“You taste like onions,” he chuckled and walked out, ignoring the obscenities Yuri was shouting in his direction.  
Yuuri did his best to keep his attention on the cake in front of him, tried to frost it neatly and place the strawberries on top in a semi-eloquent way, but his mind kept returning to Viktor. The man had been especially distant today, even more so than Yuuri had been expecting.  
Did he resent the idea of sharing his birthday celebration with their christmas one? Was he angry that Yuuri had invited Yuri and Otabek to celebrate with them? Was he-  
“Oi, piggy,” Yuri said, jolting the dark haired man from his thoughts.  
“Oh, yes. What is it?”  
“Don’t you think you’ve made too much food? There’s only four of us here,” he said, nodding toward the oven where an apple stuffed goose was finishing up. He then motioned toward the fryer on the counter near the stove, where small pieces of chicken were frying.  
“I mean, yeah but...I wanted there to be something that everyone may enjoy, I want this to be perfect for him,” he said softly. “I’m not a big fan of goose, but I know I love your pirozhki. I know Viktor isn’t a huge fan of chicken but he adores goose. And I don’t really know what Otabek likes but there’s plenty of options here so I’m sure he’ll find something too, I mean-”  
“I get it,” Yuri said, smiling at Yuuri. “It was kind of you to invite us, thank you. Now, help me finish wrapping these.”

Viktor kicked off the wall, arms crossed as the words Yuuri had said rang through his head.  
I want this to be perfect for him.  
The silver haired man smiled softly, thoughts of his beloved Yuuri running through his head as he reached down to gently stroke Makkachin’s head, feeling his coarse fur run through his fingers until they were called in to eat. The meal was delicious and sat comfortably in Viktor’s belly, filling him with warmth.  
Or perhaps it was being able to celebrate his first christmas with Yuri, seeing the younger man take a tentative bite of the cake Yuuri had prepared before digging in ravenously brought a smile to Viktor’s face. Or perhaps it was seeing the way Otabek was opening up to them, seeing him smile at Yuri and engage in conversation with the others. Seeing him grin and even laugh at their table made Viktor happy. Or perhaps this happiness was simply being with his love, seeing him smile at him from across the table as he ate from his plate delicately, feeling his beloved poodle nudge his leg in an attempt to get thrown a scrap of chicken or a piece of pirozhki. Watching his eyes fill with such a warmth as he gazed into them, imagining their life and all the future christmases they’d get to celebrate together.  
“Viktor,” he said softly, his smile widening. “Presents.”  
He almost didn’t process what was said, lost so deeply in those dark brown eyes he woke up next to every morning, but he was quickly brought back to the present when Yuri kicked him under the table.  
“Oi, come on, I want to see what I got,” he said, standing and glaring at the older man. Viktor laughed softly.  
“Ok, ok, I’m sorry!”  
They spent a near hour opening gifts, mainly because of the Russians’ inexperience with the occasion and their need to inspect every item for what seemed like forever before they could move on. Yuri got a tiger blanket he practically drooled over from Yuuri and Viktor and several cat-related items from Otabek, including a new hoodie with pointed ears. Viktor had gotten a Makkachin phone case to match Yuri’s from their visitors and a throw blanket with his beloved poodle printed on it from Yuuri.  
Otabek had smiled when he opened the photo album Yuri had given him, though he refused to show the others it’s contents. He nodded politely and took the small box Yuuri handed him, gently opening it to reveal a matching set of necklaces, soft hues of blue and white metal entwining around the length of them. His smile softened and he helped Yuri put one of the two on, stroking the cool metal as it laid against the blonde man’s throat.  
“Thank you,” he said softly, admiring the way the metal moved against Yuri’s skin. The blonde flushed and helped Otabek put his own on, smiling at it.  
“Yeah, thanks piggy,” Yuri said, grinning. “It’s pretty cool.”  
Yuuri smiled at the brightly wrapped box Otabek had handed him, Yuri hiding behind his new blanket as best he could as Yuuri tore the bright paper and laughed at the box’s contents.  
“Shut it pork cutlet bowl,” Yuri growled, though his bright red cheeks showed he wasn’t angry. He looked more relieved that Yuuri had taken the bright pink plush pig as the joke it was intended to be.  
“Thank you Yurio,” he said, smiling widely. Viktor was having trouble taking his eyes off Yuuri, even throughout the rest of the evening when wine had been poured and small talk ensued until the others had left.  
Yuuri had insisted their guests stay, voicing his concerns about them driving so late at night but Otabek had promised they’d take a cab and pointed out that their place was nearby, alleviating most of the japanese man’s worries. So, they’d all said their good-byes, Yuuri anxiously walking them to their cab and waving as they drove off before stepping back into their apartment and locking the door.  
“That was-”  
He was cut off when Viktor’s lips met his, the shock of it quickly fading as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders. His lips were cool, chilled skin meeting until it warmed and Yuuri ran his hands over the back of the older man’s neck gently.  
“I wasn’t sure what to get you for Christmas,” Viktor said as he pulled back, eyes slightly glazed. “I’ve never...I don’t know what to do to make this holiday...perfect for you. I’ve been thinking about it for so long and-”  
Yuri’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he smiled, and pressed his lips gently against his husband’s, feeling the way his breath caught and his arms tightened around the smaller man’s waist. “Just stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I tried to do some research for this story about how people in Japan typically celebrate christmas, and multiple websites I went to said they have a white sponge cake, with frosting and strawberries, and fried chicken which I found really interesting! I couldn’t find much info on Russia, except that they don’t usually celebrate ‘christmas’ in December and that it’s celebrated on January 7 because the Russian Orthodox Church uses the old Julian’ calendar for religious celebrations. Also, a lot of sites I went to said in Japan Christmas Eve is actually celebrated a bit more widely than Christmas day, however, this takes place on Christmas day because I didn’t think to do the research before I actually started writing and it adds a bit more to the actual story because of Viktor’s birthday. If I got anything wrong, please let me know and I would of course love to fix it! And I honestly don’t know if goose and chicken taste differently, but I didn’t just want everyone saying they all loved pirozhki, despite the fact that it is delicious.  
> Sorry that was so long, but I hope you enjoyed this! It was my first Yuri!!! On Ice fanfiction and I was honestly really nervous writing it. It doesn’t help that Christmas kind of snuck up on me and I wanted to still put out two chapters of something over the weekend and I’m writing this on Thursday (and I’m posting it Saturday, plus there’s editing that needs to be done, also by me). Please tell me what you thought of it!  
> P.S. Episode 12 kind of killed me?


End file.
